


The Mistaken One

by FoxWarrior23



Category: Furry (Fandom), Furry_Oc, OC - Fandom, anthro - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWarrior23/pseuds/FoxWarrior23
Summary: ..So I had to make a character/story for school but I decided yet again, why not share it with random people online to judge?





	The Mistaken One

It was a day like all others for our character, who went by the name of Rubios. Rubios was only fourteen years old, standing at 5"2, not including her ears. Yes, I know what you're probably asking, "How big are her ears??" Well, you see dear reader, they are not human, but rather an anthropormorphic animal in the luc- ...She's an anthro wolf.  
Rubios was born female, but prefers "they/them" pronouns, being non-binary and all.  
Hope you enjoy! :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a normal morning for Rubious, waking up with their best friend and pet, Alex, curled in their arms while they lay in the hand-made bed. Rubios moved her arms ever so slowly as to not wake her companion, sitting up slowly, looking outside of the small cave they lived in.   
  
She could smell a storm, probably two, three hours away? Rubios hurried up, not afraid of waking their friend anymore. Rubios might need him to help her hunt, anyways. Rubios ran outside and sniffed around to see if she could scent any other animals or prey. Nothing. Guess they will both have to hunt somewhere else.  
  
"ALEEEXXXXXXX!!" She yelled, making the before sleeping grey fox jump and slowly look at Rubious, "c'mon buddy! We have to get food!"  
  
Alex twitched his ear.  
  
"Aww, it won't be so bad! We dont have to run, this time!"  
  
With a huff, their oddly big companion got up and stalked out to her, headbutting her off of the small ledge, onto the dirt. Rubious hit the ground with an angry yelp, standing up and picking her pal off of the ledge, immediately dropping him onto his four paws.  
  
"Actually, it's fair if you run! You can go on four legs, its not as easy for me, even though technically I am a wolf... Whatever! Doesn't count! My mom wasn't even a wolf..." The half-wolf's ears and tail drooped, remembering her mother, father and sister. "...Well, it's too late now anyways.. Let's go get food-- ...Alex where the heck did you go."  
  
She looked around for her friend, who had wandered off. She quickly tried to track him down, it wasn't as easy with the storm rolling in and the whole area already smelling like him. Plus he was stubborn as heck. Probably hiding somewhere. She kept looking for hours, the storm even rolled in when she finally noticed she was lost, her scent and way back home fading with the rain.

She tried to follow it, but it was too late  
She took a lot of turns while she was walking, also, so it was about impossible to find her way back. She just trudged on and tried her best to get back home, coming into a clearing.  
  
Great, what she didn't want while it was raining. She kept looking for her way back, tearing up, scared to be alone, yelling for her lost friend, and her lost way home. Before long, she was completely drenched, sore, tired, and hungry.

"Why didn't I just keep my eyes open and watch him instead of blabbering..?"

Her ears were pinned against her head so that the rain didnt get in her sensitive ears. It was pouring by now, everything was hazy and muddy, she could smell nothing but the rain and dirt that was in her fur. She thought she saw a place to rest, running to it, while running not seeing the cliff as she turned around a tree, trying to stop but because of the rain unable to stop, falling down the cliff while trying to catch self.


End file.
